


Days In The Dark

by Skullszeyes



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Hackers, Anxiety, Bisexual Male Character, Blood, Blood and Violence, Cold Weather, Depression, Dissociation, First Kiss, First Meetings, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gun Violence, Hallucinations, Homelessness, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Male Slash, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, POV Male Character, POV Third Person, POV Third Person Limited, Past Torture, Psychological Torture, Secrets, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Swearing, Tags May Change, Torture, Trust, Trust Issues, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 05:01:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21131060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skullszeyes/pseuds/Skullszeyes
Summary: SMii7y lost his memory, but he's told that he had erased it himself. He doesn't know the person he's meant to trust, and he spends most of his time trying to escape the people who are hunting him for answers he doesn't have.





	1. Chapter 1

_ Who am I? _

He blinked a few times and realized he was sitting at his kitchen table with the morning light coming through. Was he working that hard and he forgot to go to bed? He yawned, and rose from the table, staggering to his bedroom. 

There was something off, alarms were going off in his head, but they were quiet enough for him to barely notice them. He wanted to look for it, but he found his bedroom and fell onto the double bed. He crawled and settled onto the soft blankets that smelled of laundry detergent. 

He couldn’t remember if he did laundry recently.

He slept, and slept, and the thing that did eventually wake him up was an alarm going off. Not the one inside his head, but his phone beside his bed that sat on a round black table. He reached out, groaned as he fumbled for it before pulling back and turning the phone on.

This isn’t mine…

He stared at the message on his phone, and read the text over and over again until he pushed himself up, and read the message again, still with a muddled mind, but clearing as the words were bright upon the white screen, less strained as sleep blinked from his eyes.

_ The authorization of your memory erase has been initiated and cleared. Thank you for your cooperation, SMii7y. _

He chuckled, welling up some of his disbelief at the message. Memory wipe? What? Are you serious? This isn’t right. Why would they send him a message. There was a bit more of the message itself with a clear image of his signature at the bottom placed there for clarification.

He cleared his throat, hands shaking. 

_ If you need stability for the memory erase, you may contact your main associate for questions, or call us at — _

He scrambled off the bed and located his laptop. It wasn’t his, but he wasn’t focused on that. Right now, he needed to talk with his _ main associate _ who was a part of this. While he did this, he sifted through his memories of his childhood, his parents, his pet, his career, and…

He got up and raced toward the bathroom, he moved in the house with memory muscle as he grasped for the doorknob and pushed the door open. He went for the mirror, and sighed in relief when he stared at his reflection. It was him, he was the same with his chubby cheeks, short brown hair, and short stature. He was the same.

The exhaustion fell upon him again as he walked back toward the laptop sitting on the coffee table, and he plopped down on the couch. Waiting for the laptop to turn on while he read over the message. Maybe this was all some kind of strange prank, but from what he’s looking at, it seemed too elaborate. He had an urge to call the number, but he left it alone instead. 

He was left with the feeling he met someone, but he didn’t know where those thoughts were coming from. He barely knew what was going on. At first, he figured maybe it could be sleep, or work. He knew something happened the other night, but he couldn’t grasp for what it was. He didn’t even know the correct date, or what day of the week it was. 

Thursday apparently. 

SMii7y yawned again. His laptop opened up, and the first thing he found that was strange besides the strange message on his phone, and the weird memory losses he was experiencing that he wanted to blame on a lack of sleep. 

Now, there was a screen on to a sight, green text on the front, white thin border, it looked old, blocky, but he noticed at around ten pm the other night, and he had been talking to someone.

_ In the morning. Tell me in the morning, ffs. — SMii7y. _

_ You won’t remember, but sure. — Vanoss. _

“Vanoss?” SMii7y muttered. He reached for his phone and held it up. He took off the message that told him he had erased his memory, and found another message inside his phone. 

_ This is secure. Answer me once you see this. _

SMii7y frowned, and was a little hesitant about this. He set his laptop down and closed it, then changed into a pair of jeans, one of the knees were ripped, while pulling on a white t-shirt. He decided against socks before plopping down on the bed. 

“What is going on?” He was still trying to remember if he worked at a job, or how he got money for the large bed that could fit two or three other people. The blankets were a light grey and the sheets were white. There was a mirror on the side, and a laundry basket full of clothes. It smelled clean inside the room, as if someone vacuumed and then sprayed something that made everything smell...flowery. 

SMii7y grasped for his phone and got up from the bed, his skin felt strange, like something was crawling underneath it and he needed to sit in a more ventilated room. He stared at the text as he walked down the hall to his living room. The smell sunk in the carpet and stuck to the white walls and cabinets. 

He sat down in the living room and decided to see what would happen. So he texted them back, and asked them one simple question: Who are you?

He decided not to sit on the couch and wait for an answer. He was hungry, and it was bothering him how clean it was inside the apartment. He opened a window, turned on a fan, and then looked inside the fridge. He poured himself a glass of orange juice, and bit into an apple when he wandered back toward the glass coffee table where he had placed his phone. He also brought a sandwich and a chocolate bar he found in the freezer.

He looked down at the phone while he was chewing and noticed he finally got a text back. He set the apple beside his glass, and picked up his phone. 

_ Octavia. _

SMii7y frowned and texted back. _ What? _

The message he received back was quick. _ Fuck. _

Octavia. Was he supposed to know who or what that is?

_ It’s your dog. I was hoping you remembered. _

SMii7y glanced around the living room and heard only silence, his ears started ringing. Is that where that feeling was coming from. As if he forgot a presence, and why the house smells too clean. 

He looked down at the phone. _ I don’t have a dog name Octavia. _He wasn’t even sure what was going on. The person didn’t even tell him who they was, and yet they’re having a strange conversation, or the starting of one. 

_ Well, you do now. _

“Who...are...you?” SMii7y typed out on the phone, picking up his glass and taking a sip while watching the screen. He got an answer a minute later.

_ Vanoss. _

He never heard of this person before. Why were they messaging him. Another message appeared after the other, one that more inquiring. 

_ Don’t you think it’s strange that your memory is gone? _

Was it strange or did this person want him to believe it was? He felt as if his own apartment didn’t fully belong to him, and that presence he missed gave off an emptiness around him. 

_ I don’t know what you mean. I woke up, and everything was fine, besides your message, and the one that said I lost my memory. _

_ So, they messaged you. Made sure you knew it was gone. _

SMii7y frowned. Was this person supposed to tell him what as going on or continue to be cryptic. I was beginning to become tiring. 

_ What do you want from me? _

He didn’t get a message for another few minutes, and it gave SMii7y enough time to eat his food and drink the rest of his orange juice. The minutes went by and still SMii7y was able to clean up, think he wasn’t going to get another message from this mystery person, but still poured himself a glass of juice and enjoyed it in the kitchen while staring out the window at the city.

He set the glass down in the sink and wandered back over to the phone. He was a little happy he didn’t have to think too much about the person until he picked up the phone, and frowned at the message. 

_ This is what we wanted. Your memory is gone, they’ll eventually find you, know that you’re easy to capture, and they won’t let you go afterwards. Right now, I don’t want them to find you, I want you to stay safe, out of the light, away from the people who cleaned your house, and almost took your dog, if it wasn’t for my connections, I wouldn’t have been able to get Octavia before they killed her. _

That was a little unsettling, SMii7y sat down and read the rest of the message. 

_ We had to erase it. Okay. It was your idea, and your idea that I message you the next day so we don’t waste time. Your name is Jaren Smith and they already erased it from the system. _

SMii7y’s heart raced, uncertain. _ What do you want me to do about all of this? If I erased my memory, what was the intention? _

_ The intention… _

SMii7y sat back against the couch, feeling shaken by all of this. 

_ The intention was to make sure you were erased, but they’ll know right away, they’ll give you a day, monitor you to make sure you’re okay and that you’re not linked to me anymore._

_What do you mean _ linked_? Why would I be _ linked _ to you? _It also sounded like a normal phrase SMii7y has heard many times before, except he hasn’t.

_ It’ll be confusing. I need you to do leave your apartment. Pack a bag of clothes, money, a picture of your dog if it’s in there somewhere, and leave._

SMii7y got up from the couch and walked down the hall, back into his bedroom where he laid down. This was a lot to take in. _ Why should I trust you? _

_ You erased your memory for this, SMii7y! I need you to trust me right now! They will take you...and I won't be able to find you afterwards. We don't need that shit right now, not when I’m close to locating Delirious. _

SMii7y frowned at the name. _ Who? _

_ That doesn’t matter. I’m hunting for his close friend. Leave the apartment, don’t stay overnight. I’ll keep Octavia safe. Talk to you soon. _

SMii7y tried getting another answer from this random person, except he got nothing. He was still shaken and unsure, and he placed his phone down, and stared at the ceiling. 

What was happening?

What he did know is that he didn’t do what Vanoss wanted him to do. It was too much already, and he’d rather figure this out for himself. Except he couldn’t get rid of the paranoia itching in the back of his mind. 

Something was wrong, he knew it, he just didn’t know what it was. 


	2. Our Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMii7y is apprehensive about what is happening, and he has no other choice but to run when things get too close for comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, sorry for the late update. :/ 
> 
> I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Comments and/or Kudo's are appreciated.

He should’ve listened to _ Vanoss _, except he didn’t, and instead he cooked himself supper by five, and watched TV until seven. He watched the sunset for about fifteen minutes before taking a shower and changing his clothes.

It was normal, a routine, each step planned and performed like any other day. Nothing had yet changed from what he has done, but he kept going back to his phone, to the message. He leaned against the counter and read it over and over again.

He decided to delete it.

SMii7y’s finger hovered over the delete button. He wanted too, and yet he was unsure. Why? He didn’t know who Vanoss was. The point of all of this was to confuse him, but SMii7y had the question coming in and out of his mind since he walked through the routine. Everything he had known what to do and how to feel, but there was also a loss to it as well.

He didn’t have a clue why he did the things he was doing. He didn’t know his job, how he owned the apartment, the beds, blankets, utensils, even the clothes he had taken from his drawer. When he touched them, looked at them, they all seemed foreign to him.

_ Am I supposed to know who I am inside a home that I built for myself? _He didn’t, because he didn’t build this home for himself, and that was the part that disturbed him.

SMii7y didn’t delete the message. Instead he walked back into his bedroom, found his laptop sitting on the side and turned it on. There was also something else that was going on, a flickering in his hand. Fingers tapping against the keys of his keyboard, against the hologram buttons that were barely there for him to feel. Simple words and numbers that fell from his mind, forgotten in the fog of what he had done to himself.

_ Is this real enough for me to understand? _SMii7y let the thoughts wander until he started typing, until he did things he wasn’t entirely sure was real enough for him as he managed to get himself into the building’s mainframe, to be more specific, the camera system.

“What am I doing?” he asked, letting out a short laugh. He left his laptop on the bed and grabbed a drink from the fridge, when he made his way back, sipping on orange juice, he caught movement on the various screens he had pulled up. Several were at the back of the building, at the front, and inside on the various floors, including the stairway.

He examined them while setting his glass down. He shifted one of the camera’s, turning it slightly until it stopped at a strange figure. They were standing on the blind spot of the camera.

SMii7y stared at the figure while his heart raced with anticipation. _ What do I do? Who is that? Are there more? _ He checked the other cameras, making sure he was careful with the movements and counted five, one on each floor, and three at the bottom staircase. 

“Why…” He knew why.

Without thinking, SMii7y gathered a bag from his closet and stuffed several article of clothes inside, including his charger for his phone and laptop, his cash, and credit cards that he’ll have to manage to get the money out sooner or later so whoever is keeping watch of the building wouldn’t be able to track him.

_ Track him. _

SMii7y’s fingers were shaking. There was something about this that he knew too well. It was inside his head, speaking to him in a different language.

He glanced back at the laptop, and he noticed one of the figures in black is gone from their shadow. The others are still as statues, but then another disappears, and SMii7y is grasping his laptop, closing it, and shoving the object into his bag before zipping it up.

_I _have_ to get out of here._ He makes sure the front door is locked before slipping his shoes on, and racing back to his room. The thumping becomes reality as he pushes open the window in his bedroom, and climbs out on the thin concrete ledge that barely helps with his balance, but honestly, SMii7y hardly thinks of dying when the front door of his apartment is slammed open and he’s scrambling to the side.

“Oh shit,” he says, mind barely on the tip of what he’s doing before he’s shuffling to the side. He reached for the top part of the ledge above him. It’s not as stable, but he’s kind of thankful for the thick wire that makes its way across the side of the building. He has no idea what his neighbors needed it for, but right now, he pulled on it enough that he’s able to climb onto the next tier above him.

“What the fuck am I doing?” he wondered before the glass to the window of his bedroom is blown out. The sound makes him shudder, and the wire that’s holding his weight loosens, and he has a second to realize this before the metal is bending under his weight.

_Shit_. SMii7y pulls himself up as the metal breaks beneath him, and he’s able to get onto the ledge above. He let out an unsteady breath. This was bad, so terribly bad. He’s barely on the roof when a bullet pushes past him. It shocks him, the noise barely making him fall from where he’s standing on, but it’s enough motivation to get him to scramble onto the most flat part of the building.

The wind was much colder as he walked on the roof, then the gun fire started up again, he was forced to run. He almost skidded, letting out a yelp before righting himself. He glanced back, teeth gritted, they were two far back from an entrance somewhere.

He wasn’t entirely sure how he was going to get off the roof. There had to be a ladder, or some kind of entrance like the two soldiers had come through. He spotted a gap up ahead, and wasn’t sure how far it was, but it wasn’t like he had any other choice as he sped up a bit while another bullet went straight past him.

_I’m going to die!_ SMii7y clenched his teeth, then pushed himself off the ledge, and managed to jump the gap between the apartments, and skidded on the other side, barely losing his footing as he continued sprinting along the roof until he spotted something on the far right.

He slid down the small incline and reached for the metal ladder and barely slipped off the roof, his sweaty hand gripped the ladder as he managed to slide down slightly. His heart was racing in his ears as he managed to get down fairly quickly, and stumbled back as a bullet flew down exactly where he had been standing, barely pinging off the metal panel of the building.

“Holy shit,” SMii7y said. He twisted around and sprinted away front the ladder. He was apparently on a terrace, and watched as two other people who had been sitting around a glass table were now standing against a wall. The woman with the long brown hair was screaming as the man gripped her arms, eyes wide as they watched SMii7y run past.

_ Where the fuck am I going? _He had no idea, he just needed to get out of the area, away from the soldiers who were shooting at him.

A pain flickered in his head, then he squeezed his eyes, a groan escaping his throat as he pressed his back against the wall, hidden from the sun as the shade covered him. He gripped the sides of his head. 

What the hell was happening now? He had no idea, his head just hurt. Then he recalled something, barely reliable as the memory itself was flickering in his head.

* * *

_ “What are you going to do if they find you?” _

_ “I’m hoping I’m smart enough to run,” SMii7y said, chuckling. “If not, then this entire shit is going up in flames, and we won’t be able to get them off our back when the time comes.” _

_ “It would be better if we just disconnected the link ourselves.” _

_ “No.” SMii7y was standing in front of a laptop in an unknown place, and there was a draft coming from somewhere, and he wore a black jacket, a cap covering his brown hair. “It’s better like this, they already know where I am. I’d rather not put you in danger if it ever comes to it.” _

_ Someone sighed, but whatever they had said was distorted until a name appeared in his head, as if it flashed there for a second before the SMii7y in the memory destroyed the laptop. There was a brief moment of sadness until he took out his weapon, tossed it to the side, and before SMii7y opened his eyes, the person who he was before was on his knees, hands behind his head, with guns pointed at him. _

* * *

“What the fuck…” SMii7y panted, blinking a few times as he tried to recall anything else. “Who is Terroriser?”

The name was there, a reminder, a voice with an accent, yet their face was obscured by the memory erase. 

“I have to get out of here.” SMii7y ran to the end of the terrace, grabbed hold of the metal railing, then slid down before another bullet went past his head as he dropped down. When he landed on the grass below, he barely fell back, and the name flashed inside his head, the voice much louder in his ears.

_ “You know where I’ll be,” he said, passing SMii7y a phone. _

_ “I won’t remember.” _

_ He grinned. “The choices we make are our own, SMii7y. You might want to remember that when the time comes.” _

SMii7y sprinted down the alley, ears twitching at the sound of the soldiers dropping off the building, their weapons gripped tight in their hands before the bullets started flying. SMii7y turned at the end, crossed the street toward another alley, then he ran through several yards.

And yet, the voice echoed inside his head. _ The choices we make are our own. _Vanoss might be right about what he had done, and maybe most of it was confusing now that he had no memory to bounce off of, but he did this to himself, and he had to do something about it, he had to figure out what is happening why he did it. What was so important that he had to go so far to erase his own memory?


	3. Dreaming Of The Void

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMii7y wanders the city, unsure of where to go, at least until he falls asleep.

SMii7y had walked the wet streets after the rain had faltered for two hours. He mostly stayed hidden in the shadows within yards, then later in the alleys once he reached the downtown section of the city. It was much too quiet now that it was late at night, and there weren’t many cars or people. He was paranoid of whoever had come after him. He still didn’t understand what was going on, or where to go now that he couldn’t return to his apartment.

He texted Vanoss, but there was no answer.

He hoped he would have answered now that he decided to listen to him. Why wasn’t he messaging him back? SMii7y needed answers and direction. He didn’t know anyone, and when he tried searching his memory of whoever this _ Terroriser _was, there had been no face that occupied the strong accented voice, nor if there had been any information the man would’ve relayed to him.

Nothing.

His memory was gone, and whatever those flashes were that kept on appearing were from the previous life before he had erased his own mind. The reason behind it was still scratching on the insides of his head, but he couldn’t breach those answers.

Now he was forsaken in a city he was trying to remember with great difficulty. SMii7y leaned his back against the slick brick wall of a building, keeping in the shadows as he took out his phone, dimmed the lighting, and looked through it, hoping to find a clue.

He didn’t find notes in the notepad, or even the calendar. There weren’t even any apps anywhere besides what he was thinking were the defaults. He even checked the music app, and there weren’t any songs on the list. The last was the album. He was thinking he wouldn’t find anything until there was a singular picture staring at him.

A dog. A rottweiler from the looks of it. 

SMii7y frowned. He knew this must be Octavia, unfortunately, he had no memory of this dog. There was nothing. He closed the album and let out a sigh. He didn’t find any signs or clues to locate the people who he hoped would help him deal with this loss of memory. And maybe tell him who is actually chasing after him. He was surprised he managed to get away from them, but the way they had given up after five minutes when he left his apartment, SMii7y was getting the feeling they let him run.

SMii7y shivered as he left the alley and wandered over toward a laundromat. A red neon OPEN sign was on the front, slightly flickering. He pushed open the door and let out a sigh as the cold air from outside no longer entered his clothes. He sat down on a bench, listening to the hum that surrounded him.

What was he supposed to do? It’s not like he knew if he had any actual friends. Their names didn’t show up in the contacts inside his phone. Did he even have any friends besides Vanoss? That once again made him think about his life prior to erasing his memory. Who was he?

“Excuse me,” a woman called, her brow arched as she looked at him, “you can’t just sit there all night.”

“I’m just warming up.”

“There’s a convenient store down the street.”

Great. How wonderful. SMii7y got up and walked out of the laundromat. He sighed as he headed down the street. He glanced around and spotted no cars or people. It was kind of eerie and not something he was used too.

SMii7y stepped inside the store once the revolving doors opened for him. A man stood behind the counter, glancing at SMii7y before looking back down at his phone. SMii7y slowly walked the aisle, trying to gain a bit of warmth as he reached for a bag of candies and tucked them inside his pocket. He grabbed a drink from the freezer and paid for it.

His mind buzzed at the thought of someone being able to find him with just his credit card. Once it was used, he walked out and didn’t know where to go with his stolen candies, and his drink.

He wandered toward a bench with long branches hanging above it, blocking out the light rain that dropped from the wet leaves. He didn’t think much about what he was doing, only that he was tired from running and the thoughts spinning in his head.

He wanted to know what was going on, but maybe he wasn’t meant to know. Maybe the person who he was didn’t want him to know anything, and for now that was a good way in not getting himself killed. Except, if he was supposed to survive whatever is happening, how would he be able to without answers.

“Shit,” he murmured, setting the drink down and lying upon the bench, he stared up at the trees as he held his backpack to his chest. He could feel the weight of his laptop inside, but it was cushioned by his clothes occupying the space alongside it.

The sweet smell of rain, and the calm of the city allowed him to close his eyes. He wasn’t as panicked as he had been before and maybe that was a good thing. He didn’t want to think too much anyways.

If only he could remember.

SMii7y slowly fell asleep, letting his body relax. 

* * *

_ When he opened his eyes, he was knelt in a bleary apartment hallway. He was concentrated on the picks inside a locked door, his breath and heart was calm, and he knew exactly what he was doing. Once he managed to get the lock undone, he turned the lock then placed the picks into his pocket. What he took out next was much stranger and more familiar. A black and silver pistol with a loaded magazine. _

_ He walked into the apartment. His mind clear, his intent gripped by the gun in his hand, and when he strolled quietly past the kitchen, he spotted the flickering TV in the darkened living room. He didn’t disturb anyone else who was in the apartment besides one person. The door was left open, a small fan going off upon sweat slick skin upon a queen sized mattress. The body was covered in a thin white blanket, and the man that laid there beside a woman with implants upon her arm and along her right leg, it was clear along her face where a portion of her jaw had been taken off and replaced. _

_ Except, SMii7y wasn’t there for the woman, he was standing so close to the man that the gun was an inch from his sweaty forehead. He had thought about it more times than he could count since he was given the assignment, since the name and the picture showed up on the hologram in the east end of the city. Void Out. A secret hideout installed within a nightclub, a few of his friends had been there, a few were on a separate HoloNet during the call. _

_ “I’ll do it.” He was so damn confident, but it wasn’t like he cared, he was as calm as rain falling from the sky. _

_ SMii7y pulled the trigger, and the gun went off._

* * *

He gasped raggedly, falling hard off the bench as he struggled to get the sound out of his ears. The suppressor wasn’t as quiet as many hoped it could be, it was better on a sniper rifle than a pistol, and it wasn’t like he was there to be quiet...and what the fuck was he thinking about?

“Fuck, fuck…” SMii7y blinked a few times, trying to get rain water out of his eyes while the slick ground flickered and he caught something slithering toward him. It was black with beady reflected eyes, and it was drawing closer to him. “What the fuck...what the fuck?” He moved back as it hissed, snapping its sharp fangs at him.

“Hey, are you alright?”

SMii7y turned, staring wide eyed at a man standing on the sidewalk with hands tucked inside a long black coat with a fur trim. He had short curly light brownish hair and pale skin, and was staring oddly at SMii7y as he turned back to kick the snake off of him, but found it wasn’t there anymore.

_ Holy shit. What the fuck was that? _

He swallowed thickly, trying to get a hold of himself. “I’m alright…” _ I think. _

The dream was too vivid. A part of him knew what it was while wiping sweat and the rain water from his face. He pushed himself up and rubbed his palms together, hands shaking, trying his best to look anywhere but the stranger.

It was a memory. Except...why did he do what he did? He held the gun as if he knew what to do with it, and the intent in his head was strong. He was confident in his own skills that he had gone into the apartment with little care of anyone else, and shot the sleeping man in the head.

Who was he before all of this? Did he even want to know? Of course, maybe he did, because he’d rather know if he was doing something too incredibly wrong, and maybe he also wanted to know why he had done it in the first place. Who was the man he killed?

“Are you sure?” the man asked, sounding skeptical as he took a careful step towards him. He was relaxed in his demeanor, and was watching SMii7y as he glanced behind him. “You seem a little...sketched out.”

SMii7y stared at the place where the snake had been. It was entirely black, but in the light, its scales reflected an iridescent color. It was vicious, and ready to snap its fangs into his skin. Yet, it was gone. Why did he see the snake in the first place? What was going on?

“I-I’m fine…” SMii7y squeezed his eyes and the name appeared again, he twisted around and looked at the man, he was now standing ten feet away, holding a small device and a white plume escaped his mouth. “Do you know where Void Out is?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, a scene in this chapter is inspired or referenced to D:BH in Kara's storyline. :) 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> Comments and/or Kudo's are appreciated.


End file.
